


You owe me a new gel

by ShadowKane97



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, quirk - Freeform, sullivatoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: "One morning, he went to the bathroom to do the same ritual but he couldn't find the pot."
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan, Quint Baker/Dirk Savage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. You owe me a new gel

In the morning, Jack always gels so his hair doesn't get curly. One morning, he went to the bathroom to do the same ritual but was unable to find the pot.

\- Where's that fucking pot? - Jack rummaged through the cabinet looking for the drug in the jar. By this time, his hair was a little curly. His friends would be suspicious if he took a little longer.

"Good morning, Jack," June came sleepily brushing her teeth. - Sleep well?

\- Yes - he tried not at all worried. But she would realize that something was wrong.

\- What is it, Jack? It looks like you're looking for something.

_Saw? She realizes everything._

\- Ok, did you happen to see a jar of hair gel?

\- No. Why ... - that's when she saw his hair. Her hair was totally curly that she had never seen before. She thought it was cuter than it was before. Yes, June Del Toro thinks he's cutest with the most curly hair.

\- June? Why are you looking at me like that? Jack looked her in the eye.

She turned red.

\- Por nada. Solo te estaba mirando. Hoy te ves muy linda con ese cabello. Excusa. 

Jack smiled a little.

\- Mionn mo ghrá? It's all up to bhfuil an ghruaig fhánach air. Agus nuir a chasann tú dearg.

\- Thanks for the compliment. - she smile. 

You must be wondering how the hell you two can understand each other. So, when the two started dating, they made declarations of love for each other, only they didn't understand each other. Because Jack's Spanish was rusty and June didn't understand Irish at all. Then the two (after having sex) made a deal to teach each other their native languages. 3 weeks of confusion and mother tongues later, they already understood each other and sometimes had conversations in their languages. Quint and Dirk didn't understand what they were talking about. Better that way. So they don't discover their personal conversations.

\- It's because I apply the gel so it doesn't ... like that - he points to the curly hair.

\- I don't know where it is, but I remember it caught - June put toothpaste on the brush.

\- Who took?

\- Quint and Dirk. - took Jack's brush and handed it to Jack. - Freak out later and brush your teeth, because I'm not going to kiss you with the breath.

He smiles and starts to brush his teeth. The two look at each other and start to flirt with the look. She pushes him slightly and he ruffles June's hair even more.

\- Stop it! - exclaims jokingly. She starts to hit him.

"You can't beat your boyfriend," Jack jokes. - How ugly...

\- Shut up, Sullivan - they finish brushing their teeth and start kissing. Jack asked for the ticket with his tongue and she let it invade his mouth.

\- Jack ... - she pulls him away. - They took the gel to pass the Rover.

\- What? Did they get to pass the Rover? It is not cream to put in it. I'll get them.

June's expression was: _The house fell._

\- Jack ... There is something here ... - she kisses him on the cheek and runs away.

\- June, come back here! - he chases her. June jumps off the wall of the treehouse and rolls on the grass. Jack catches June from behind, lifting her off the floor and making her scream.

\- Jack!

\- Easy, June-Bug. It's OK. I'll put you on the floor.

\- Put me down now.

\- No.

_Jack, I'm going to have to kill,_ thought June.

\- JACKSON MACDONALD SULLIVAN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!- He put her down and she tapped him on the arm.

\- OH, FUCK! - he screams. - That hurt!

\- Don't fucking do that anymore. If you do it again, I swear I'll throw you in the pool pit in the dead of night! Understood?

\- Understand. - he takes her hand. - Sorry, June.

\- Accepted apologies. By the way ... - she points to Quint and Dirk, who were throwing water at Rover.

\- Now they will see. - Jack went towards them, with June behind him.

\- I said that taking Jack's gel was a bad idea! exclaims Quint. - Look how he's doing.

Rover had white spots all over his body and on top of that, he was glad he was going with them to a party at Joe's Pizza.

"Look how we are doing" ,Dirk and Quint were full of hair and drool. - At least, we'll be able to see Jack's real hair.

\- Jack's gonna kill us.

"Don't be drastic," Dirk asks. - In a little while, Rover will be ...

Dirk was unable to finish the sentence, as Rover was heading for Jack and June.

\- Rover, come back! - Quint begs. - Do not do...

Rover jumps at Jack and June.

\- ... That - Dirk finishes.

The couple will check if those two were breathing.

\- Are you okay? - the two ask at the same time.

June makes the thumbs up.

"You owe me a new gel," Jack says. - Rover ...

Rover starts to lick them.

\- Rover! - Jack laughs. - Can you get off us? We are unable to breathe.

Rover gets off them and gets up. They were like Dirk and Quint, full of hair and drool.

\- Ew ... - June wipes her hand on her coat.

\- What hair is that, Jack? Quint asks with a raised eyebrow.

\- This is my hair - Jack smiles at both. - I'll take a shower. Because ... I need it.

\- I also need. - June goes with Jack.

Dirk and Quint smirk.

"What I need is Jack," Quint imitated June.

\- And I need June. - Dirk catches Quint like he's a princess. - My princess in danger.

Quint placed his palm on his forehead to enter the character.

\- I DON'T THE JACK DANGEROUS PRINCESS! - they hear June scream.

"Technically, you are to him," Quint argues.

\- Go fuck yourself. Then I will chase you with a shovel.

The two look at each other.

\- Do we run? - Dirk asks.

\- For sure.


	2. Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June and Jack went to take a shower after Rover left them with hair and drool. And they decided that they would shower together.  
> But things will get a little hot ...

"They should have asked me before using the gel," he snorts. June takes off her blue coat. - And it hasn't rained for days.  
She raises an eyebrow.  
-Is she suggesting that we should bathe together? - he gives an innocent smile and blushes. - Why do you look like that? We have seen ourselves naked.  
"But this is different," he argues.  
\- But it's the same thing - and so she wins the conversation.  
They take off their clothes and go to the rainwater shower. Bardou a few days ago said that the water could get hot and cold.  
And he liked the idea of taking a shower with his girlfriend. He closed the door and the latina opens the shower. They spend a few minutes under the water, taking themselves and touching. They hug and look at each other. They come closer, the breaths come together and kiss. The calm kiss started to get hot, the tongues moving in sync. June's back hits the wall. They both begged for more contact, exploring each other's bodies. Jack drops the kisses to her neck, leaving hickeys and kisses. They kiss again, with June's hand coming down to the Irishman's member in slow masturbation.  
He lets out a groan. She takes her hand away and leaves her mark on his white neck. She descends more and more, leaving hickeys on her chest and she kneels, starting to suck his member.  
\- Ahhh… - he groans with satisfaction. - June ... That's ... AHHHH! - she started to suck faster, using her tongue to suck the length of it. She takes it out of her mouth to say a few words:  
\- You will come in my mouth. -and she kisses his penis. And she sucks your balls, one by one.  
He throws his head back from the pleasure he was feeling. She again sucked it up, making it minutes later, coming.  
She gets up and kisses him. He tasted her.  
 _It's bitter._  
Mouths move away, but tongues do not. They look at each other with a wilder look than they could do.  
\- June, I can't take it anymore. I need you - he said breathlessly hiding his face in the curve of June's neck.  
\- I need you too - the two prepare. He pushes and she moans.  
\- It's all right? - June gives a kiss on the forehead.  
\- Okay - that was a signal for him to start moving.  
The moans and the smell of sex permeated the shower. Jack moaned the latina's name while the same moaned for him to go faster.  
\- June ... I'm going to come ... - he leaves her and lets her finish the job. After they finish, they go to June's room to get some sleep.  
Until the party time comes.  
\- JUNE! JACK! COME HERE NOW! - Dirk breaks down June's door and the couple cover themselves in the covers.  
\- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, DIRK! - the couple screams.  
\- My God, people. What for… - he stops the couple who were in bed, their clothes scattered.  
Dirk crosses his arms. Quint clears his throat.  
\- But what happened here? he asked innocently.


End file.
